Passionate Greed
by XXXlove hurtsX
Summary: Bel pays viper to learn his past. "In order to know who I am you have to who who I was". Rated T for slaugter
1. Back To The Fun Good Time

_I don't own KHR._

_I do own The horses, the man Skull meet's, the parents_

_Viper's past. Not much else to say there huh? _

_I made skull and Viper Twin's cause I like the idea of them being related. And yes Viper is a guy in this story. _

Viper's horse "Fantasamma/Fanta" is a Friesian

Skull's Horse "Daiton" is a Gypsy

Daiton= Japanese for "Daring"

Kuranai= Japanese for "crimson"

* * *

_XXX in the present XXX_

_

* * *

_

**Why did I change to the person I am now?**

**When did I stop caring?**

**Why did I throw away my old life?**

**And was it all worth it?**

**These are the questions that race trough my mind every day. **

**Most people think about who they will become and the people the will meet, or they reminisce on their past. **

**But not me,. I threw away my past and every one in it.**

**XXXX back to the preteen years 12 year's old. XXX**

"_Have you seen Skull anywhere?"_

viper said as he snuck up behind his mother.

"_Don't scare me like that viper, sorry, but I haven't seen him anywhere?"_

"_Oh, ok. I'll go check outside then."_

---

"_Hah. Found you. Skull why are you riding Fantasamma? I hate it when you don't ask beforehand you know that." _

I said in an irritated voice.

"_Yea. Yea. Sorry Vipes."_

"_Then get off Her, and get on Daiton." _

"_Hey, Viper."_

"_What!"_

"_Do you remember when our neighbor bought us our horses?"_

"_Yea. Why?"_

"_That was the happiest day of our life's ,right?"_

"_Yea but what make's you bring this up so suddenly?"_

"_Someday we wont live here, and we wont be able to bring Daiton, and Fantasamma with us." _Skull said after jumping 2 hurdles.

I looked down at Fantasamma, then to Daiton. "_Let's not think about this skull. Don't pay attention to the future, pay attention to what's going on right now."_

"_Don't tell me to not pay attention to the future Viper! You're the one who want's to be a well known psychic someday. I hate how much of a hypocrite you are sometime's."_

"_I didn't mean it like that Skull. And you know I don't read my own fortune. That gives me bad luck."_

"_Ok, fine, but let's not start a fight alright."_

"_Ok, and Skull. I want to go home now."_

"_Ok let's go Then." _Skull said while jumping off of Daiton.

"_Oh. And Skull." _Viper said while taking off Fanta's reigns.

"_Yes, Viper?"_

"_Don't forget to put Daiton's reigns in the right place this time."_

* * *

**Thanks' and please review.**


	2. The Beging Of The End

**XXX 3 year's later, Skull, and Viper coming home from the stable XXX**

"_AHHHHH." _Skull and I screamed in unison. While we looked at our father with a knife in one hand, and our mother lying on the floor of our living room, well what you could call a living room anyways.

-Of course I lived in a poor house, in a poor town, and roomer's of murder, or seeing people get beaten was normal in a town like this. But nothing like this has ever happened to us, despite the lack of money and lack of good shelter, all Skull and I ever needed was our family and we were fine.-

I stood in a trance, staring at the man before me, I couldn't move an inch.

"_Viper c'mon, let's go. VIPER." _Skull screamed with fear dancing in his eye's. But I stood still as stone, I couldn't move I was in too much of a shock.

"_Skull. Help me." _I stuttered and right then Skull swooped me up in his arms and ran. I felt so useless.. I knew I had to run, I also knew that I was slowing Skull down but I couldn't, I just couldn't. Why must I be such a wimp? I need to change that no matter what, I cant always live the way I do now.

We got to the pasture where Fantasamma and Daiton were. I then jumped out of skull's arm's on instinct, and jumped on my horse. No. She's more than a horse she's fantasamma. Right after Skull hopped up on Daiton, we ran as fast as we could, but we careful noto run our horses to death.

In our heart's we both new there was no where for us to go.

At that exact moment Fantasamma went crazy and dashed the opposite way of our current direction. I don't know what spooked Fanta but I cant help the fact either. At that momment I parted Way's with Skull.

"_Fantasmma, calm down, FANTA! STOP." _I looked behind me to see that Skull and Daiton were still running in the opposite direction as me. "_SKUUUULL!!." _I panicked, rightmthen and there is when I knew I was destined to never see my brother again. And it tore me apart.

**Reviews please?**


	3. Wishing And Knowing

_**XXX **_**Skull's POV, stating at where viper and skull got separated. XXX**

* * *

"_VIIIPEER!" _I yelled on the top of my lungs.

I don't want to split apart from Viper, we grew up together, and I get along with him more than my parents.

I jump off of Daiton, knowing that if Daiton continues to keep on running I might never see viper again, but if I try to turn Daiton he'll just buck me off anyways.

I ran after viper and Fantasamma. While my thought's drifted …

Why didn't Viper jump off Fanta? Didn't we promise each other that if something like this ever happened we'd stay with each other no matter what? That's when I noticed that Viper's hand was tangled in Fantasamma's mane.

I stopped in my track's to catch my breath, I know I'll never catch up with them on foot.

As I whispered to myself . _Viper, I'll never see you again, so please, please don't forget me, after all I'll never forget you." _So I watched as Fantasamma and Viper gallop through the horizon.

I hoped/wished out loud, as I fell on my knee's saying. _"Please remember our promise as kid's. If we ever see each other again after this we'll try to get along again no matter what happens to us, after that we'll become best of friends all over again"_

"_Hey Kid." _I over heard an unfamiliar voice call me. So I looked up at him. By now Viper was long gone.

"_What, do you want? I'm not in a good mood right now Mr., and I'm not a kid I'm 15 starting today." _

"_Watch you're moth kid, I'm giving you a chance to live. Plus I don't know you're name. So pick either you chose to join the Calcassa family, or you die. It's you're pick."_

"_Fine I'll join, as long as you don't call me a kid anymore." _Why would he pick me. I'm not that strong, plus I have no experience in weapons at all.

"_Then what do I call you?"_

"_Skull. My name Is skull." _Right then and their I promised myself that, while in the mafia I would find Viper, and make everything right again. I devoted myself to finding him.

Within a couple years I have become famous for my stunt's, I am now considered to be the most daring and well known dare devil, in the world. Not to mention a few year's after that I become commander of the calcassa family.

The next time I saw viper was at the Arcobaleno Meeting, I was so happy that I found my brother.

But never once did he even acknowledge my existence, or anyone else's for that matter.

Now I know that Viper gave up long time ago, he threw away all of his past and everyone in it.

After that fateful day of becoming an Arcobaleno we parted way's once again, and never once did I get to hear viper's voice, and I'm sure I'll never see that happy smiling face of his ever again.


	4. End Of It All

**XXX Continuing with Vipers POV's , where Viper left off, when skull and viper are parting way's. XXX**

No. I don't want to leave Skull behind. I don't want this to happen.

I n order to not regret, or become depressed, I decided to forget about everything that has happened in the past. And start a new life.

"_I know you tried to help me Skull. But I cant feel sorry for myself forever. If I did that I'll never get anywhere in life." _

I don't know how or why Fantasamma took me to my new home (The Varia's mansion)

Fanta lead me to the door of the varia.

Something told me that this is where I belonged, even though this is a bad place to live.

Someone opened the door. "_Do you have business with us?" _

"_No. Sir. Fanta Just lead me here, I had no say in the matter. See?" _I looked down at my hand's, to show that I had no say in the matter of where Fantasamma took me.

"_I see. So Fanta took you here huh? Well now that you're here you have two choices."_

"_1. Live with us, as an assassin if you have the potential._

_2. If you don't have what it take's then you'll die."_

"_Now chose wisely Kid."_

"_I'll join you, and I do have what it take's." _he studied me, like I was some science experiment.

"_How can you join us, with that small of a body? Do you even have any knowledge in fighting, or experience for that matter?" _

"_No. I don't have any experience, nor do I fight head on, but if need be I can learn."_

The man in front of me sighed with disbelieve._ "If you don't have the strength then you can't join us."_

The man before me attempted to aim for my face. I knew I was in a bad ordeal but I had to do something, so I made an illusion, a replica of him. If he hit me I'd make it look as if he hit himself in the face.

The man's fist stopped in mid air. _"You're an illusionist? But you're just a kid, you cant learn illusion's within a couple year's you know?" _He untangled my hand's From Fanta's Mane. And invited me in the house.

His action's all of a sudden surprised me.

Once I entered the living room, all eye's were on me.

The Mohawk freak that led me in his house, So went over and sat on the couch. I assumed he was the boss of this place.

The boss walked over to me.

"_Hey Kiddy trash. How long have you been an illusionist?"_

"_A couple year's now sir."_

"_A couple year's why? _

" _And how old are you?"_

"_I turned 15 today."_

"_Are you a Psychic as well?"_

"_Yes sir, I have been studying since I was around 8 yrs old."_

"_Call me boss from now on._

"_I'm not trash, my name is Mammon."_ I said in a irritated/angry voice, despite the fact that I can sense their loads stronger than me.

Year's have past since the day I joined the Varia, and since then I became the worlds best psychic/illusionist ever known.

Unfortunately today is the day that I will officially become an Arcobaleno.

This will be a huge nuisance to me.

To my dismay I found skull again. I didn't want to meet him again, or cross his path for that matter. So I just stuck to my own business and kept reading my taro cards. But of Corse it wasn't my own fortune. That would end up as an disaster.

I parted way's with Skull once I became cursed. And then headed back to the varia.

**XXX back to the present XXX**

That's how I became who I am, that's how it all started. And you would never have guesses it to happen that way now would you?

And yes, I used to be dirt poor, our family had to rely on our neighbor's support and help for the most part. Which I'm sure bugged the crap out of them.

The fact in the matter is that Skull is my older twin brother which just make's everything even more unbelievable.

The fact is, meeting up with the Varia and running away from home was all fate, after all luck doesn't even exist in my world.

"_Now, Bel I will be expecting my fee now! That'll cost 3 S-class mission's."_

"_Ushishishi, mammon's so stubborn"_

And that's my story

* * *

**Please Review thanks**

**I know that I was really OC, but it tried my best alright.**


End file.
